Tak terduga
by Sakura Suzuka
Summary: Bingung dan kaget melanda Kushina. Dari pacaran sampai memiliki anak. Simak yukk ceritanya. #bad summary


Hai ! Aku masih newbie disini, jadi kalo typo dan alurnya gak jelas maaf yah.

[Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto]

Kushina prov ~~

"Hah" Aku menghela nafas ketika aku dan Minato di sebuah taman

"Kamu gapapa kan, Kushu-chan ?" Tanya Minato

"Kalo kamu tau dari awal kenapa gak kasih tau ?" Tanya ku sambil memarahinnya

"Disuruh sama mereka jadi mau bagaimana lagi"

"Untung aja aku dijodohin sama kamu, kalo sama yang lain gimana" Ucapku sambil lemes

"Kan udah dari kecil mau gimana lagi" Ucap Minato sambil menenangkan aku

Flashback ~~

"Tumben kaa-san sama tou-san mengajak kita berdua buat ketemu teman lama" Ucap ku sambil bingung

"I-iya" Jawab Minato takut

Aku menggunakan dress berwarna putih dengan lengan dan Minato menggunakan tuxedo berwarna hitam

"Kamu kenapa ?" Tanyaku

"Ga-gapapa" Jawab Minato

"Ayo Mina-kun" Ucapku sambil menarik Minato ke restoran bintang lima

"I-iya" Ucap Minato gugup

"Tou-san, kaa-san, maaf menunggu" Ucapku kepada tou-san dan kaa-san yang sudah duduk dimeja

"Gapapa kok, shina-chan, ayo duduk" Ucap kaa-san a.k.a Mito

"Iya, ayo duduk" Ucap tou-san a.k.a Hashirama

"Teman kalian belum datang yah ? Arigato Mina-kun" Tanyaku sambil duduk dikursi yang Minato tarik

"Douita" Ucap Minato kemudian duduk disebelah ku

"Belum"

Kemudian teman mereka datang

"Miko-chan, Hashi-kun, maaf terlambat" Ucap seorang wanita berambut kuning sambil mengandeng pria berambut coklat

"Gapapa kok, ayo duduk" Ucap kaa-san

Mereka berdua pun duduk disebelah Minato. Sesaat Minato melihat kedua orang tersebut kemudian langsung keringat dingin membuat aku heran

"Mina-kun, kamu gapapa ?" Tanyaku cemas

"Ga-gapapa"

"Mito-chan, itu anakmu ?" Tanya wanita tersebut

"Iya, cantik kan" Ucap kaa-san

"Watashi Uzumaki Kushina, yoroshiku" Ucapku sopan

"Yoroshiku, perkenalkan aku Namikaze Shiho kalo dia Namikaze Fubuki" Ucap Shiho-san sambil menujuk ke pria tersebut

"Ayo kita bicarakan soal pertunangan anakku dengan anakmu" Ucap Fubuki tegas

"Heee" Teriakku kencang

"Shina, kamu udah dijodohin sama anak Fukuda, jadi kamu jangan menolaknya" Ucap tou-san

"Ta-tapi, aku udah pacaran sama Minato"

"Emm, Shina-chan, kamu gak tau klo Minato-kun itu marganya Namikaze ?" Tanya kaa-san

Kemudian aku berpikir sebentar, 'iya juga yah, kalo begitu aku dijodohin ama Mina-kun dong' Batinku

"Ja-jadi" Ucapku

"Iya, kamu dijodohin sama Mina-chan" Ucap Shiho-san

"Heeeee" Teriaku

"Mina-chan, kamu beneran gak kasih tau dia yah ?" Tanya Shiho-san

"Ka-kagak, kan kalian ya-yang suruh" Ucap Minato

"Baguslah" ucap Fukuda-san

"Ja-jadi beneran ?" Tanya ku ke Minato

"I-iya, gomenne Kushu-chan" Ucap Minato

Flashback end ~~

"Iya" ucapku

"Ja-jadi, kamu mau ja-jadi istriku ?" Tanya Minato terbata-bata

"Te-tentu" Ucapku malu

"Arigato, aishiteru Kushu-chan" Ucap Minato sambil memelukku

"Douita, aishiteru mou Mina-kun" Balasku membalas pelukannya

"Ayo kita pulang, besok kan kita mesti siap2" Ucap Minato

"Iya" Ucapku riang

Kemudian kami pulang bareng dan mempersiapkan pernikahan kami sampai waktunya

Kushina end prov ~~

Normal prov ~~

Pernikahan Minato dan Kushina

"Shiho-chan, Shina-chan cantik banget" Puji Mito

"Iya, Kushina-chan cantik kalo pakai baju itu" Puji Shiho

"A-arigato kaa-san" Ucap Kushina ke 2 orang tersebut

"Ayo, kita gak boleh sampai terlambat disana" Ucap Mito sambil menyerahkan buket bunga ke Kushina

"I-iya" Ucap Kushina terbata sambil menerima buket bunganya

Mereka pun pergi ketempat pernikahan Minato dan Kushina. Kushina diiringi oleh Hashirama ketempat Minato. Sesampai di tempat Minato, Minato mengulurkan tangannya ke Kushina dan Kushina membalasnya.

"Namikaze Minato, apakah kau menerima Uzumaki Kushina sebagai istrimu baik suka maupun duka ?" Tanya pastur

"Iya, saya menerimanya" Ucap Minato tegas

"Dan kau Uzumaki Kushina, apakah kau menerima Namikaze Minato sebagai zuamimu baik suka maupun duka ?" Tanya pastur lagi

"I-iya" Jawab Kushina dengan muka memerah

"Dengan ini aku nyatakan kalian suami istri, silahkan dicium pengantinmu" Ucap pastur

Ketika mendengar kalimat itu muka Kushina memerah membuat Minato tertawa kecil. Mereka menghadap satu sama lain, muka mereka lama kelamaan mendekat dan berciuman. Terdengar suara tepuk tangan membuat mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan muka memerah.

"Omedeto Shina-chan" Ucap Mito

"Arigato kaa-san" Ucap Kushina

"Ayo acara lempar bunganya akan segera dimulai" Ucap Shiho senang

"I-iya"

Selesai acara ini itu, Minato dan Kushina pun pulang kerumah yang telah dipersiapkan Minato

"Hah, cape banget hari ini" Ucap Kushina ketika duduk diranjang mereka

"Iya" Ucap Minato yang kemudian duduk disebelah Kushina

"Mina-kun, arigato nee" Ucap Kushina

"Buat ?" Tanya Minato

"Semuanya" Ucap Kushina kemudian memeluk Minato

"Douita, ayo kita tidur"

"I-iya"

"Boleh aku mendapatkannya sekarang ?" Tanya Minato dengan seringai mesum

"Mendapatkan a-" Ucapan Kushina terputus karena Minato sudah menciumnya dan melanjutkan malam mereka

Setelah 9 bulan ~~

"Mi-Mina-kun, ce-cepat" Ucap Kushina sambil menahan sakit

"Sa-sabar Kushu-chan, sebentar lagi sampai" Ucap Minato panik sambil membawa mobil kerumah sakit

Hari ini tanggal 10 oktober, Kushina akan melahirkan bayinya dirumah sakit Konoha

"Kaa-san, tolong Kushu-chan" Ucap Minato ketika ketemu dengan direktur rumah sakit a.k.a Shiho

"Iya" Jawab Shiho tegas kemudian memasuki ruang persalinan.

"Kuat lagi Kushina-san" Ucap salah satu suster

"Kepalanya sudah kelihatan, ayo lebih kuat" Ucap Shiho

Setelah beberapa jam ~~

"Selamat Namikaze-san, anaknya laki2" Ucap suster setelah memandikan anak mereka

"Mina-chan, namanya siapa ?" Ucap Shiho sambil melihat cucunya di box

"Naruto" Ucap Minato

"Arigato nee Kushu-chan, kamu sudah berusaha" Ucap Minato sambil mencium kening Kushina

"Douita" Ucap Kushina kemudian tertidur

Setelah Naruto lahir mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya

Gimana ceritanya ? Gaje kan :v. Maklum masih baru disini hehehe. Susunannya juga berantakan gara2 lewat hp.

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
